sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Madge Sinclair
| birth_place = Kingston, Jamaica, West Indies | death_date = (aged 57) | death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | years_active = 1966–1995 | occupation = Actress | nationality = Jamaican | spouse = NNDB- Madge Sinclair | children = 2 | known_for = Leona Hamilton – Cornbread, Earl and Me Belle Reynolds – Roots Queen Aoleon – Coming to America | grandchildren = }} Madge Dorita Sinclair (née Walters; April 28, 1938 – December 20, 1995) was a Jamaican actress, best known for her roles in Cornbread, Earl and Me (1975), Coming to America (1988), Trapper John, M.D. (1980–1986), and the ABC TV miniseries Roots (1977). Sinclair also voiced the character of Sarabi, Mufasa's wife and Simba's mother, in the animated feature film The Lion King. Sinclair won the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress - Drama Series for her role as Empress Josephine in Gabriel's Fire in 1991. Early life Born Madge Dorita Walters in Kingston, Jamaica to Jamaican parents Herbert and Jemima Walters, Sinclair studied at Shortwood College for Women. After completing her studies, Sinclair worked as a teacher in Jamaica until 1966 when she left for New York to pursue her career in acting. Sinclair began acting with the New York Shakespearean Festival and at Joseph Papp's Public Theatre.Obituary - Madge Sinclair| The Independent Career Following Roots, she starred in the 1978 film Convoy as the Widow Woman, and she played Leona Hamiltons in Cornbread, Earl and Me. Sinclair received an Emmy Award nomination for her role as Belle in the miniseries Roots. Also in 1978, she co-starred in the short-lived sitcom Grandpa Goes to Washington. Sinclair went on to a long-running stint in the 1980s as nurse Ernestine Shoop on the series Trapper John, M.D. opposite Pernell Roberts. She received three Emmy nominations for her work on the show, and critic Donald Bogle praised her for "maintaining her composure and assurance no matter what the script imposed on her". In 1988, Sinclair played Queen Aoleon alongside James Earl Jones' King Jaffe Joffer in the Eddie Murphy comedy Coming to America, which reunited her on screen with her Roots husband and co-star John Amos. Later, both Sinclair and Jones would reunite as Queen and King for the roles of Sarabi, Simba’s mother, and Mufasa, Simba’s father, in the blockbuster Disney animated film The Lion King (1994), respectively. The film became one of the best-selling titles ever on home video. It would also be her last film role. The two also collaborated on the series Gabriel's Fire, which earned Sinclair an Emmy in 1991 for Best Supporting Actress in a Dramatic Series, famously beating out the expected winner, L.A. Law Diana Muldaur. Sinclair played the role of Lally in the 1991 Channel 4 television miniseries The Orchid House (based on Phyllis Shand Allfrey's novel of the same name), directed by Horace Ové, and also received critical praise for her supporting role in the 1992 television movie Jonathan: The Boy Nobody Wanted with JoBeth Williams. In 1993, Sinclair came to London to appear on stage at the Cochrane Theatre in The Lion, by Michael Abbensetts, directed by Horace Ové for the Talawa Theatre Company. In 1994, she played a supporting role in the short-lived ABC-TV sitcom Me and the Boys, which starred Steve Harvey. Sinclair, in her brief role as the captain of the [[USS Saratoga (Star Trek)|USS Saratoga]] in Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, is commonly cited as the first female Starfleet starship captain to appear in Star Trek. (Joanne Linville had appeared as a Romulan commander 18 years earlier.) Years later, Sinclair played Geordi La Forge's mother, captain of the USS Hera, in Star Trek: The Next Generation's "Interface". Her final acting role was on the sitcom Dream On just one month later before her death. Personal life and death Sinclair was married to Royston Sinclair, a Jamaican police officer from 1956 until 1969, and had two sons with him, Garry and Wayne Sinclair. In 1982, Sinclair married actor Dean Compton, whom she was still married to at the time of her death. Sinclair died on December 20, 1995 after a 13-year battle with leukemia.JET Magazine - Madge Sinclair, Emmy -Award Winning Actress Succumbs at 57 - January 15, 1996 Her remains were cremated and her ashes were scattered in her hometown in Jamaica. Filmography Film Television films Television series References * External links * * * * * * Madge Sinclair at Emmys.com * * [https://www.nytimes.com/1995/12/23/arts/madge-sinclair-57-tv-and-film-actress.html Obituary in The New York Times], 23 December 1995 * Madge Sinclair obituary January 3, 1996 Category:1938 births Category:1940 births Category:1995 deaths Category:Deaths from cancer in California Category:Deaths from leukemia Category:Outstanding Performance by a Supporting Actress in a Drama Series Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American actors of Jamaican descent Category:People from Kingston, Jamaica Category:Jamaican emigrants to the United States Category:20th-century American actresses